Drowned Ice Cream?
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: Just a fluffy little one-shot for my fav twins : Ring Pops are the wedding rings of the century ;


***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own any of it's characters ;)**

_Okay, this is a random one-shot I decided to do! :D I guess it's considered fluff lol_

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru, the particular red-head twins skipped towards the pond hand-in-hand. Their mother was busy with designs so she'd let them out to play. They sat together on the edge of the pond staring at their identical reflections in amusement. Kaoru giggled at Hikaru's distorted funny faces. Hikaru smirked and grabbed the younger's hand and pulled a ring pop from his pocket and looked into his eyes. Kaoru blushed then giggled adorably making the older smile.

"Kao, I wuv you!" Hikaru shouted placing the ring pop on the youngers ring finger. The younger bit his lip knowing he didn't have a gift for his brother. Kaoru hugged him while Hikaru wrapped his warm arms around his brother. "Bestest wittle browther eva!"

"I wuv you too, Hika." He smiled, blush darkening.

They were twins, probably not the nicest, but all the needed was each other and that's all they ever needed... Each other. Hikaru took the youngers hands and let them swing in the space in between them makin Kaoru smile in joy. Their mother made them dress in matching cute pink dresses with big bows that were very hard to miss.... Hikaru released one of Kaoru's hands to pull out the pink hair extensions the grabbed the younger had once again...

"Kao-Kao, I will mawwy yu one day.." Kaoru giggled at Hikaru as he smirked and hugged his little brother tighter. "This wing pop provs it!" Hikaru giggled into Kaoru's ear.

"Wets go swimmin' Hika!" Hikaru gasped then nodded continusouly.

Hikaru had already stripped of the bothersome dress and Kaoru struggled to take his off. Hikaru rolled his eyes at his little brother. Surely if Hikaru could do it Kaoru could... Or at least that's what Hikaru was thinking. Hikaru gently took off the cute little pink pig-tailed extensions and threw them in the trees then grabbed his pink dress and pulled it over his head and sat it safely down by the pond bank. Hikaru smiled and jumped right into the pond, shivering at the unexpected cold.

"Kao-Kao come own!" Hikaru held his hands out to the younger knowing Kaoru couldn't swim that well. "I'll prowtec' yu! I pwomise!" Kaoru hesitantly took his hand and hopped into the pole, sighing as he looked at his ring pop as it changed from blue with red stripes to a yucky brown color.

They stuck their tongues out at each other.. "Groooooosss!" The two droned together staring at the dirty ring pop.

Hikaru kept a close eye on his younger brother while swimming around in little circles. Kaoru tried to swim over to his younger brother, but failed miserably. Kaoru began to sink slowly to the bottom of the pond. Hikaru had took his eyes off his brother for just one second then Kaoru suddenly disappeared. Hikaru looked around frantically for his beloved twin and felt like crying when he didn't find him. Maybe he's playing hide and seek... Hikaru thought placing a finger on his chin. He gasped as he came to one simple conclusion. HIs brother was drowning!

"Kao-Kao!" Hikaru shrieked before diving down into the murky water in search for his favorite person in the world.

When Kaoru was spotted slowly sinking into the water, Hikaru quickly swam and grabbed Kaoru by his arm and pulled him successfully to the surface and laid him on the pond bank. Hikaru blinked several times un sure of what to do. He knew one thing though, he wasn't going to leave his younger brother alone. Hikaru thought about the stupid educational channels his mother made him and Kaoru watch. Something to do with kissing... He thought. He shrugged quickly and placed his lips against the younger. He pressed the younger chest and breathed into his mouth, similar to what that creepy old lady did to that old guy! Hikaru thought.. Kaoru coughed up the dirty pond water then opened his eyes slowly to meet with his brothers. Kaoru blushed slightly then Hikaru hugged him tightly.

"I wuv you, Kao!" Hikaru shouted hugging his brother as if he'd lose him again.

"I-I wuv Hika, too." They stayed in that position for awhile until Hikaru frowned. "What Hika?" Kaoru asked suddenly worried.

"Youw wing pop is darty! I get you another.." Hikaru smiled and kissed both his brothers cheeks and got off to dust himself up. He pulled his brother to his feet also the they walked hand-in-hand towards the safety of inside. But before they went inside.... "Mommy's dresses!" Hikaru ran towards a white pair of dresses made especially for them.

They smirked identically to each other. They wiped themselves off using the dress then smelled each other and wrinkled their noses. They both pinched their noses.

"Ewww! You stinky!" They whined in unison.

They smiled then walked in together. They spotted their mother and went in the opposite direction, to upstairs were their room was located. After they'd successfully made it they hid under their covers together in fear of what their mother would do...

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Why are my dresses brown!?" Their mom yelled from outside.

"Shh..." Hikaru whispered to his brother. "Mawbe mommy won' find us..."

Soon they heard a knock on their door and gasped.

"Mawbe mommy will!" Kaoru gripped his brother's hand tightly then closed his eyes.

"Boys! Mommy just wants to talk!"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "We awn't in hewe!" He shrieked then Kaoru placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shh Hika! Mommy knows we're hewe now!" Hikaru nodded and zipped his lips up and threw away the key. "Gwood Hika!" Kaoru giggled patting Hikaru's head softly.

"I wuvz you!" Hikaru shrieked hugging his brother tightly.

"I wuvz you, too!" Kaoru shrieked laying his head on the other's shoulder.

"You know boys.... I can hear you..." Their mom said suddenly close to their faces. She pulled back the cover and laughed. The twins screamed and she rolled her eyes. "The dirt on white thing looks pretty sophistacated! Thanks boys, how about some ice cream later?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked to each other then raised an eyebrow. Maybe they should mess up dresses more to get lotsa ice cream to fill their tummies!

"Ice Cweam, Ice Cweam! Hika and Kao sing fow Ice Cweam cuz we get it fwee!" Hikaru and Kaoru chanted as they got dressed for their trip to the ice cream shop... Their mom shook her head then laughed...

* * *

_Yay!(: I creammmm :D Scream for My Ice Cream :D Review(: _


End file.
